Buongiorno!
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Merespon '7 Days Challenge' dari Ryuna Ohime / Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau. Tapi Vargas bersaudara sudah ribut saja. Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa tampang Lovi seperti seme begitu? / Birthday-fic for Itacest! Contain incest. Light-romance only!


"**Buongiorno!"**

**Fanfiksi Hetalia – Axis Powers oleh Mochiyo-sama**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya minjem karakternya saja.**

**Warning: OOC, abal, contain incest, sadistic-seme!Lovino, random, dll.**

**Merespon _7 Days Challenge _milik Ryuna Ohime-san**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi itu matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung berkicauan. Semilir angin asyik mengelus dedaunan yang berguguran. Sungguh pagi yang tenang dan cocok untuk memanen pisang.

… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jadi pisang ya? Author sendiri juga bingung. Mentang-mentang disekolahnya dibuat Pisang Ranger dan dia diangkat jadi ketuanya jadinya—Oke oke! Stop curhat dan kembali ke cerita!

Ya, intinya pagi ini adalah pagi yang tenang. Titik ga pakai koma.

"TIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Tarik kata-kata author barusan. Pagi tenang kita telah dirusak rupanya, terima kasih kepada teriakan Feliciano Vargas yang (tumbennya) amat sangat keras itu. _Seems legit…_

"Tidak, fratello! Tolong jauhkan vee~ Aku lebih baik menuju medan perang dibanding berhadapan dengan itu!"

O wow ow.. apa yang membuat seorang Feli menjadi sehisteris ini dan sampai membuatnya rela berperang? Daripada penasaran dan membayangkan hal tidak senonoh yang _mungkin_ dilakukan Lovino, lebih baik kita intip saja.

Dan—uhuk, terlihat pemandangan surga disini. Wajah Feliciano yang memerah dan airmata yang terlihat diujung matanya, seperti habis menangis. Bajunya yang.. err.. sedikit terkoyak efek habis memberontak. Dan posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakan itu—dibawah Lovino dan posenya seperti kucing meminta pertolongan. Dan pelengkapnya adalah, Lovino yang terlihat serius bagaikan seme meminta _jatah makan malam_nya.

Tuhan, tolong kirim author ke surga sekarang. Ha-hambamu ini sudah tidak kuat lagi…

"AUTHOR SIALAN! Jangan salah paham, bangsat! Aku ini sedang membuat Feli-sialan memakan tomat tahuuuuuu!"

Author merasa seperti ditarik dari surga. Ja-jadi begitu rupanya.

Lengah gara-gara melayani author, Feliciano dengan sigap menendang dan melepaskan diri dari kuncian Lovino. Feliciano berdiri dengan napas tersengal, _fratello_nya ini memang susah untuk ditundukkan. Sudut hatinya merasa berterima kasih atas latihan bela diri yang pernah diajarkan Kiku padanya.

"Cukup ve! Aku tak mau makan itu ve! Aku cukup dengan pasta saja ve!" Feliciano membela diri. Diacung-acungkan bendera putih, si senjata kesayangannya.

Romano meludah, membuang darah yang muncul gara-gara tendangan adiknya. Sial, adik bodohnya ini kuat juga—pikir Lovino. Ditunjuknya si adik dan dipasangnya ekspresi ala mafia yang sedang kebelet ingin buang air besar. "Seperti aku akan membiarkanmu memakan pasta terus! Kau bisa sakit tahu adik bodoh!"

Ah, ternyata ini penyebab kericuhan dipagi hari. Pertengkaran antara kakak adik yang disebabkan oleh satu hal: Tomat.

(Bunuh author sekarang juga! Bunuhh!)

"Aku tak suka tomat! Rasa mereka aneh ve!" Feliciano kembali berlari, kali ini dengan membawa pasta yang hampir dingin—karena tidak dimakan-makan karena diganggu kakak pecinta tomatnya itu.

"Enak saja kau meremehkan tomat! Mereka lebih baik dibandingkan pastamu tahu! Lagipula mereka tidak sehat!" Lovino ikut berlari mengejar Feliciano kelantai dua, kali ini dengan membawa sekeranjang tomat dan riffle.

..Tu-tunggu, riffle? Buat apaan coba!

Hidup bersama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dalam waktu lama itu bukan sekedar main-main kawan. Tinggal serumah dengan orang _pedofil_ macam dia tentu memerlukan beberapa strategi agar selamat sentosa dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Lagipula, ini Lovino Vargas, mantan pemimpin seluruh mafia di selatan Italia yang kita bicarakan.

Dengan cekatan, segera dimasukkannya peluru (baca: tomat) yang ia bawa-bawa tadi. '_Such a pain in the ass carrying it._' keluh Lovino dalam bahasa si alis tebal, berhubung author tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dirasanya cukup, Lovino segera ambil posisi dan mengatur arah dimana ia akan menembakkan 'peluru'nya ini. Lovino menyeringai tajam, dalam satu tarikan si peluru pun melesat.

Kembali ke Feliciano kita tercinta. Ia sekarang sudah sampai ditaman rumahnya yang kelewat luas. Ia sedang bertumpu pada lututnya sekarang dengan napas ngos-ngosan tanda kelelahan. Diliriknya ke kanan dan kekiri, sepertinya sang kakak tidak ada dalam pandangan. Feliciano bersyukur dalam hati, berlari mengelilingi mansion ini ada gunanya ternyata.

"Tenyata aku bisa juga lolos dari Frate-" _CEPROT!_ Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Feli sudah tumbang duluan terkena 'peluru' Lovino tadi. Ia terlalu lengah..

_Bruk! _Feliciano jatuh terjerebab kedalam tanah dengan posisi tidak elitnya. Reflek seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, Feli pun mengangkat bendera putih kebangaannya setinggi mungkin.

_CEPROT_—tapi sepertinya tanda menyerah itu tidak membuat Lovino mengasihani adiknya. Yang ada malah noda hasil _pejret_nya tomat yang bertambah diwajah Feliciano.

Semua, mari kita doakan Feliciano Vargas. Semoga ia tenang disisinya, Amin..

.. Oke bohong ding, Feli masih hidup kok. Kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan begitu sekarang.

"Bagaimana, menyerah sekarang, hmm.. _fratellino_?" ujar Lovino yang tersenyum seram (lebih terlihat seperti mesum sih tapi ._.) sambil meniup ujung riffle-nya yang mengeluarkan asap. Kau terlihat seperti _sadistic-seme _sekarang Lovi! Bagus sekali!

Lovino jongkok dan menarik kerah baju Feliciano, masih dengan senyum mengerikan ala seme-nya itu. Feliciano—yang sudah kehabisan tenaga—hanya membalas perlakuan itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap menutup mulutnya. Apapun yang terjadi, sayuran merah itu tidak boleh memasuki tubuhnya!

"Jadi, adik sialan, sudah siap buat makan tomat?" seringai Lovino makin tajam. Dijejalnya banyak tomat ke Feli, namun si adik bersikeras tak mau membuka mulutnya. Keras kepala rupanya.

"A-aku.." Feli mulai membuka suara. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi sorot penuh tekad dan keyakinan bak para _hero_ yang bangkit dari kekalahannya dari si penjahat. "Sampai mati.. aku.. tak akan berkhianat dari pasta! Aku akan terus memakan pasta! Untuk itu, jangan halangi aku, _grande fratello!_"

Feli… author rasa kau ini sedikit berlebihan deh.

"Begitu rupanya." Lovino lalu melepaskan kerah baju Feliciano dan berdiri membelakangi adiknya itu. Feli lalu terbatuk-batuk akibat tercekatnya napas gara-gara tadi. Lega rasanya, sepertinya masalah terselesaikan. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari Lovino yang sedang asik menikmati tomatnya meski kata-kata mutiara masih mengalir dari mulutnya.

Feliciano menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar selamat rupanya. Sekarang ia bisa memakan pastanya dengan te-

-nang…?

Feliciano membelakakkan matanya hingga ke titik maksimum. Ia tidak percaya akan hal ini, dan kalian pun pasti tidak akan percaya. Tebak apa yang Lovino lakukan? Ya, dia, Lovino Vargas, pecinta tomat, yang tak kalah tsundere seperti Arthur…. Sedang menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Lovino menyatukan bibirnya dengan Feliciano dengan sedikit paksaan. Didorongnya mulutnya agar bisa 'merasakan' Feli lebih dalam. Lidahnya sudah menjelajahi dan mengabsen gigi adik kecilnya itu satu persatu, melumurinya dengan tomat yang sempat ia sisipkan tadi. Feli rasanya ingin memberontak, tapi hal itu terpaksa ia urungkan karena sepertinya kakaknya ini tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. Tinggal bersama dengan orang Spanyol itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama telah memberikan pengaruh besar pada sang kakak rupanya.

(Toh, lagipula Feli tidak membenci ini kok.)

Tapi, sekuat-kuatnya Nation mereka tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen. Lovino lalu memsudahi ciuman mereka dan melebarkan jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Napas keduanya tersengal, ciuman tersebut ternyata cukup lama untuk menghabiskan jatah udara cadangan diparu-paru mereka.

"Fratello…" Feli membuka suara. Mukanya sangat merah dan napasnya masih ngos-ngosan, "Kau.. itu.. ja..hil ya…" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Lovino menggubris itu dan malah asik memakan tomatnya.

"Tapi dengan begitu, kau mau makan tomatku kan, hei adik sialan." Lovino menoleh sambil memain-mainkan tomat bekas gigitannya tadi ditangannya. "Gimana, masih bersikeras tak mau makan tomat? Atau… kau sebenarnya memang ingin aku cium hah?" kali ini Lovino benar-benar memasang tampang mesumnya. Apakah ini efek kau yang terus menerus di-uke-in Spain selama kau masih kecil, Lovino?

Ya, tapi apapun penyebabnya itu, yang jelas Feliciano tidak mau mengalami hal ini untuk kedua kalinya. Feliciano pun bangkit dari posisi oh-sangat-tidak-elit-ala-ukenya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar noda-noda tanah hilang. Tanpa ancang-ancang dan bendera putih yang terangkat dengan tinggi, Feliciano pun kabur dari rumah sambil teriak-teriak gajelas. Persis saat masih jaman perang dunia ke-2 dulu.

"Ludwig! Tolong akuuuuu! Aku di_bully_ fratello~! Hiks tolooongg~"

"Ho-hoi, pasta-_freak_! Jangan seenaknya menuduh begitu ya! Kembali kau! Gausah pake' acara kerumah si kentang! Woiii Feliciano Vargas!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berkejar-kejaran keliling kompleks demi seorang Feliciano ingin memakan tomat. Ya, berhubung author sudah malas menceritakan mereka berdua.. mari kita tutup sampai disini saja dan biarkan mereka berdua bermesra-mesraan.

(Author lalu kena ranjau tomat bekas ditembakin lewat _riffle_nya Lovino.)

—_**FIN **_

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Dan selesailah celeng dari Ryuna Ohime-san yaitu '7 Days Challenge' di FB yang memang khusus untuk ultah si kembar Vargas tanggal 17 Maret nanti. Selamat ulang tahun!**

**Dan… ini fic fail-nya sudah keterlaluan. Mana author pakai acara ngeksis segala lagi. Ya tapi apapun itu, semoga anda menikmatinya. Dadah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dikarya berikutnya!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
